Cat and Robbie Finally Together
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: Robbie sing "I think your swell" I wins cats heart over. find out how their relationship turns out to be letting nothing to get in between them!
1. All This Time

**Cat **

Robbie had just finished singing " I think your swell" to me.

I wonder who its for?

"she's one lucky girl" I said with a smile on my face.

"what do you mean?" Robbie asked confused.

"The girl that song was for silly!" I replied.

**Robbie**

I can't believe she doesn't know that the song was for her.

She's so adorable.

Disappointed I got up to put my guitar down and went to walk out.

**Narrator **

As Robbie got up, Cat could tell he was upset.

Suddenly realizing what had just happened, she got up and tugged his arm.

He turned around looking into her big brown eyes mesmerized.

Looking back into his, she whispered. "Was that song…for me…?" she trailed off.

"…yeah…" he whispered back, still staring deeply into her eyes.

She grabbed both his hands slowly and put them on her hips. They were now a foot away from each other.

She put her hands around his neck. Robbie, frozen as a statue.

She got up on her tippy toes, and leaned in. As her lips pressed against his, without hesitating, he pulled her in as close as he could.

**Robbie **

I couldn't believe what had just happened. My lips were burning hot, a good kind of burning.

Her mouth opened I little more letting our tounges mingle.

I couldn't breathe. Suddenly I pulled away. Our noses still touching.

"You are so beautiful Cat."

**Cat**

Awe. He's so cute. As he said those five, heart pounding words a tear rolled down the side of my cheek.

I didn't know why I started to cry. I was definitely happy crying.

**Narrator**

Robbie whipped the tear away and leaned in for another kiss.

This time it was much softer, and sweet.

Tori, who had been waiting behind the door this whole time, peaked in to see why it had gotten quite.

When she saw her two best friends holding each other close, she quickly closed the door and started to text the rest of the gang about what she had just witnessed.

**Robbie**

I pulled away. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

**Cat**

I put my hands down and we intertwined our fingers and walked out together.

I couldn't believe that I had kissed him. Usually it's the guys to make the first move.

Had I loved Robbie this whole time?

Had I just realized this now?

I wonder if he loves me back?

"Robbie? Will you give me a ride home?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Of course I would!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yay!" I said relieved kissing his cheek.

I took out Mister Long Neck and made him kiss Robbie's cheek as well.

**Robbie**

She's so cute.

As we walked up to my car I opened the passenger door for her.

"Tee Hee!" she giggled hopping in.

As we started to pull out of the parking lot it was very quite.

"Robbie how long…have you liked me for…?" she asked me.

"A while…" I whispered.

"Im so sorry I never noticed Robbie…if it makes you feel better…ive liked you for a while too…" she trailed off, her cheeks getting red.

**Narrator**

This made Robbie happy.

As they pulled up to her house, he opened her door and walked her to her front porch.

She gently kissed him whispering in his ear. "…thanks Robbie…"

She unlocked the door and went inside leaving Robbie still standing there not believing how good his day had been.


	2. Meet Me At The Park

**Cat**

I had the best day ever. I am finally with Robbie and there was no way I am letting him go.

He's probably the only person who treats me like an ACTUAL person.

Everyone else treats me like a child…and sometimes a pet.

Arf! Arf!

I wonder if unicorns are real?

I wonder if Robbie believes in unicorns? I know jade doesn't.

My brother is wearing nine pairs of underwear. He wants to see if it will work as a dipper. Ew!

I have nine favorite things!

Mister Long Neck

Unicorns

Kittens

Cupcakes

Pink

Flowers

Singing

Acting

…and Robbie

Is Robbie one of my favorite things?

Yup I love him.

I can't believe I love him.

Speaking of!

**Narrator**

She picked up her phone to change her profile on the slap to in a relationship with Robbie Shapiro.

Then she texted him.

_Hey Robbie!3_

_**Hi cat3**_

_I have to tell you something!_

_**What?**_

_What do you mean?_

_**What do you have to tell me?**_

_I don't know…I forget…_

_**Ok how bout you tell me at school. Its getting late.**_

_KK bye Robbie!_

**Robbie**

She so cute.

I love her.

I wonder if she loves me back…

I think she does.

I think I just said all of that out loud.

"Rob! Why on earth would Cat fall for you? You're a loser!" Rex blurted out of the blew.

**Narrator**

Robbie, mad, took Rex and threw him against his wall. He was tired. So he laid down and shut his eyes, but couldn't stop thinking about cat.

Then his phone vibrated.

It was cat. She asked him if he could pick her up in the morning and give her a ride to school. He tapped a reply telling her he'd be there at seven sharp then went to bed.

**The Next Day**

Robbie was at cats house at seven sharp as he promised.

She was wearing a pretty light pink dress with white flats and light faded pink eye shadow and a lot of mascara.

Robbie didn't think she need all that makeup.

"Cat. You don't need all that makeup. You are beautiful just the way you are." He said as she got into the passenger seat.

"Oh Robbie! You're so sweet!" she said kissing him on the cheek.

As they walked into Hollywood Arts, she intertwined he fingers with his.

They walked up to Andre, Tori, Beck and Jade talking by Tori's locker.

They all smirked when they saw the happy couple.

Robbie then turned around to face cat and said "ill be right back. I have to stop at my locker" and he gave her a slight kiss and walked away.

She turned around to face her friends "Hey guys!"

Tori was surprised she hadn't said anything about Robbie yet.

"Cat? Anything you want to tell us?" tori asked with a smile on her face

"yeah…but I forgot…" Cat replied

"CAT?!"

"Whaty?" the small red head replied.

"You and Robbie?"

"Oh…Yeah" she said blushing and giggling

Robbie then came back intertwining his fingers with hers once again.

There was a quick silence as the bell rang.

"we better get to class." Robbie said breaking the awkward silence.

When they entered Sikowitz's class room, Robbie and Cat immediately sat next to each other, no hesitation, holding hands of course.

When everyone had found a seat and Sikowitz had climbed through the window, Tori winked at Sikowitz and then motioned towards Cat and Robbie.

"Good Gandhi what do we have going on over here?!" he said excitedly jumping in front of Cat and Robbie.

"Cat! Robbie! Get on the stage thingy!" he said with excitement in in his voice.

"What do you want us to do?" Cat asked their crazy teacher sweetly.

"Act out how it happened!"

"How what happened" Robbie asked

"You and Cat"

"That's their business not ours?" Tori said confused.

"Ok. Cat your name is Olivia, Robbie your name is Walter. Your guys both love each other but you don't know you love one other! ACTION!"

"Hey…Olivia" Robbie said grabbing her hand.

"Hi Walter!" Cat said

"Olivia I need to tell you something"

"Yes Walter?" Cat said looking deeply into his eyes.

"I love you"

There was silence. Cat started to lean in as the rest of class was on the edge of their seats eager to see what was going to happen next.

As their lips met the kissed slightly for about 7 seconds then both of them pulled away being the fact it was getting akward.

Then they walked back to their seats.

The bell rang. "Class Dismissed"

**Cat**

That was awkward.

Not kissing Robbie, doing it in front of the whole class is what made it awkward.

After my last class, I couldn't find Robbie.

When I went to my locker there was a sticky note on it.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Meet me at the park_

_I Have a surprise for you3_

_-Robbie_

Hes so sweet.

"That's so cute!" someone said behind her scaring the life out of me.

It was Tori. She obviously read the note.

"I know right!" I said

Then without wasteing anytime I headed over to the park to meet Robbie.

When I showed up, my heart dropped.

Robbie was standing there holding a dozen roses with a romantic picnic set up for two.


	3. He Loves Me

**Narrator **

Her heart dropped. She couldn't believe what he had done for her.

She ran up him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Laughing he pulled away. "Come one Cat. Let's eat."

"Yay!" she said excitedly.

He grabbed her hand and led her towards the romantic picnic he had set up for the two of them.

"What are we eating?" she asked.

"Take a look."

As she opened the basket she pulled out two red velvet cupcakes, two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, lemonade, strawberry's and whipped cream.

She gave him a big kiss once again and said "Thank you Robbie."

They ate the sandwiches first then moving onto the cupcakes.

They talked and talked all night. They were eating the strawberries with whipped cream.

"Robbie."

"What is it Cat?"

"You have something on your face."

"Where?" he asked patting down his cheeks feeling for something.

Then all of the sudden Cat dabs whipped cream on his nose.

She giggled as they chased each other around the park throwing whipped cream at each other.

When Robbie caught up to her he grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, now leaving her on her back and him lying on his side next to her.

Whipping whipped cream off her cheek, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned in kissing patiently.

Robbie pulled away "Cat. Its getting late."

"Not yet." She said pulling him closer and kissing him one last time.

She pulled away finally letting him breathe.

When they finished cleaning up they intertwined fingers and he walked her to her house.

When they got to Cats house he walked her to the door, handing the flowers to her and kissing her goodnight. As he walked away she screamed back to him.

"Pick me up at seven?"

He shook his head smiling.

**Cat**

I love him.

He's so cute.

Was that our first date?

I think it was.

**Robbie**

She's so cute. I love you her.

My phone vibrated. It was Cat.

_Hi Robbie333_

_**Hi Cat333**_

_Can I ask you something?_

_**Of course you can Cat!**_

…_Was that our first date?_

_**If you want it to be…I know I do3**_

_Kk! It was our first date!3_

_**3 **_

_Gtg Robbie luv you3_

_**Love you too Cat3**_

**The Next Day at Hollywood Arts**

Like the day before, they walked in hand and hand.

Robbie went to his locker while Cat talked with Tori.

"Tori!" Cat said

"What?"

"I forget…"

"Cat…" she was interrupted

" I remember! So remember that note Robbie left on my locker? Well I got to the park and he had a romantic picnic set up! We had so much fun! Wanna hear the best part?"

"Hit me."

Cat punched Toris arm.

"Ow Cat! What was that for?!" Tori said holding her arm.

"You told me to hit you!" she yelled

"I meant tell me what the best part was!"

"Oh…Yeah" she giggled "He told me he loved me!"

"Of course silly!"


	4. Midnight Crying

Tori loved how close her best friends were becoming.

It was so cute.

As the bell rang Robbie came up from behind cat and grabbed her hand and her Robbie and Tori went to class

**Sikowitz's Class **

Cat and Robbie were of course sitting next to each other, his fingers intertwined with hers, just like the day before.

Sikowitz was extra crazy today, they all new why.

He definitely had too much coconut milk, he says it give him visions.

Today Sikowitz had Cat Andre and Jade on the stage.

They were acting out a scene were they get good news but they talked to each other as if it was bad news.

**Robbie**

She's such a good actress.

She's so beautiful.

**Narrator **

Cat and the rest of them finished the scene and went back to their seats.

As Cat sat back down next to Robbie he couldn't stop staring at her. Through his eyes all he saw was an angel.

She leaned in and kissed Robbie getting him out of his gaze.

"Cat kiss your boyfriend on your own time." Sikowitz said making her pull away.

"Wow. I've been waiting to say that to you two for a while." Sikowitz added

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Can asked upset.

"It means we all have been waiting a really long time for you guys to get together. I mean come on its obvious you guys had a thing for each other for a while." Andre reassured her.

Cat blushed.

The bell rang "Class dismissed."

Hand and hand, they walked out.

**Lunch**

Cat and Robbie were sitting close next to each other.

Then Robbie got up and came back with both their lunches.

"Robbie!" Cat scolded him

"What?" Robbie asked

"You didn't have to buy my lunch. How much was it I'm paying you back!"

Robbie leaned in and kissed her.

"That's my payment." He said pulling away

"You forgot your tip." She said leaning in and kissing him again.

"Can you guys stop sucking on each other's faces?!" Jade yelled from across the table.

"Why? I think it's adorable!" Tori said smiling at Cat and Robbie from the other side of the table.

"You also thought me and Beck were adorable and look how that turned out!" she yelled leaving the table.

"What's her problem?" Cat asked

"God only knows…"

**Later That Day**

Cat's phone vibrated. She got an email.

She didn't recognize the address.

The Email said

_Cat-_

_I think we should see other people._

_-Robbie_

Cat couldn't believe it.

She had loved him, and for him to end it through Email made it a lot worse.

She ran into her room and cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.

She woke up and went to school early that morning so she would be able to cry to herself without anyone seeing…but that didn't help.

She was still crying when Robbie got to school.


	5. The Lion King

Robbie sat next to her.

"Why are crying?" he asked grabbing her hand.

She looked at him and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"Owww! What was that for!?" He yelled.

"You know why!"

Tori had been watching. Cat ran up to her crying, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the janitors closet.

"Cat what is going on?" Tori asked confused.

Cat took out her Pear Phone and showed her the email.

"Cat I don't get it…"

"Neither did I!"

Then Tori saw the email address. Then she knew what was going on.

"Cat…that's Sinjin's email address." Tori told her.

Cat, mad as ever, stormed out of the closet and ran up to Sinjin.

"HI Cat. I heard about you and Robbie." He said.

Cat slapped him across the face.

"How could you Sinjin! I know that was you who emailed me last night!"

"Who told you!"

"Sinjin!"

She slapped him again and stomped away.

She couldn't find Robbie.

She needed to apologize quick before she really ruined their relationship.

It was already 3rd period and he hasn't showed up to any of their classes.

"Robbie!? Robbie! I'm sorry! It was all misunderstanding!"

When she got no response she stood there and put her face in her hands and started to cry.

Robbie came up behind her grabbing her hips and turning her around.

She raped her arms around him, hugging tight, crying into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Robbie..." she cried

"I know Cat. I know. Tori told me already."

She looked up at him.

She leaned in and kissed him, he kissed her back.

They stood there for a while, kissing, and holding each other close and never wanting to let go.

They pulled away at the same time, their noses still touching.

"Catrina Valentine, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world. I would never do anything ever to hurt you. I love you." He whispered

"I love you too Robbie, and I always will." She whispered back a tear rolling down her cheek.

Before they knew it, they were kissing again.

They walked to class, his arm around her.

When the final bell rang, Robbie and cat went back to Robbie's house to hangout and watch movies.

**Robbie's House**

Robbie was in the kitchen making popcorn while Cat picked out a movie.

Cat had picked out the Lion King Part one.

That was one of her favorites.

When Robbie got back with the popcorn and a blanket they turned the movie on.

They snuggled up next to each other.

Her head on his shoulder and their arms raped around one and other tightly.

Cat cried a little when Simba's father died, but she felt better at the part when he sang with the Timone and Pumba.

When the movie was over Cat had fallen asleep.

Robbie didn't want to wake her so he carried her up to his bed and laid her under the covers, and he went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

It was about three in the morning when cat was sitting beside the couch shivering.

"…Robbie…" she whispered.

Robbie sat up.

"Cat what's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare…"

"About what?"

"You died…"

Robbie couldn't just leave her like this she was devastated.

So he carried her back up to his bed and lied down next to her.

She raped her arms around him and tucked her head into her neck.

He smiled and squeezed he tightly.


	6. Beautiful

Robbie woke up that morning to a sweet smell.

Cat wasn't lying next to him anymore.

He got up out of bed and walked downstairs, cat was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Cat you don't need to do this. Let me help you." He told her

"No!" she leaned in and kissed him.

"That is my payment." She told him quoting what he had told her.

He let her have this one, so he went over to one of the cabinets to get plates to set the table.

Cat had made pancakes and bacon. Robbie was impressed.

When Cat got to the table he looked at her, putting his hands on her hips.

"I don't deserve you." He told her

"Why would you say that? You are the sweetest, cutest guy ever. I love you Robbie. You're amazing in every way possib…" she was cut off when Robbie picked her up kissing her.

When he put her down, they sat at the table to eat.

**Robbie**

I couldn't believe how good of a cook she was, the food was amazing.

She was amazing.

I wonder if she meant those things she said about me.

When breakfast was over, I drove Cat back to her house so she could get dressed and at 5 we were going to Karaoke Doki tonight with Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade.

**5:00**

I drove to Cat's house to pick her up.

I pulled into her driveway and went up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's Robbie"

"Come on in I'll be down in a minute."

I walked in and sat on her couch waiting for to come down stairs, she was probably putting on loads of makeup.

"Cat! You don't need makeup! You are beautiful just the way you are!"

I walked up stairs and knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said from the other side

I walked in to see Cat at her vanity putting on mascara.

I ran up to her, grabbing it out of her hands.

"Robbie give it back!" she ordered

"you don't need this!" I told her.

"yes I do!"

She was now chasseing me around her room desperately trying to get the mascara out of my grasp.

She pinned me on her bed.

She was on top of me, our faces inches apart.

She leaned and kissed me. Pulling away she took the mascara.

"Tee Hee! I got it!" she giggled jumping off of me and sitting back down at her vanity. I kneeled down next to her looking at her reflection through the mirror.

"Hold on a second Cat, I want to show you something."

She turned to face me as I took a moist rag and whipped the makeup off her face.

"You're so beautiful Cat. Why cover it up? Look in the mirror. I've never seen anyone more beautiful then you."

**Narrator**

They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you Robbie." Cat said leaning in and kissing him.

Before he knew it they were making out. After a while, they pulled away at the same time needing to breathe.

"Come on we need to get going." Robbie told her

"But what about my make…" she was cut off.

"Cat!"

"Ok ok…" she said giving into not wearing makeup.

**Cat**

He's so sweet.

"Let me get into my outfit I'll be right down." I told him

"I don't understand why I can't watch…"

"Robbie!" I said interrupting him.

"I know I know. I'm just kidding" he laughed leaving the room.

He's so cute!

**Robbie**

She knows I was kidding.

When she came downstairs I couldn't believe my eyes.

She looked amazing. She was wearing jean shorts with a sparkly pink tank top and a pink pair of converse.

"You look beautiful." I told her.

She twirled a strand of her beautiful red velvet hair around her tiny finger blushing.

"I should of straightened my hair or something." I said grabbing her hips and pulling her close.

"You did look even hotter…" she whispered

I couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"Robbie Shapiro was actually hot at a time in his life?" I asked sarcastically.

"Robbie Shapiro is hot every time I see him."

"Cat." I said leaning in and kissing her.

Suddenly realizing the time, I pulled away "We need to get going, they will be waiting for us.

**Narrator**

They got in Robbie's car and started to drive.

Robbie looked at her smiling and intertwined his fingers with hers. When they got there Andre, Tori, Jade, and Beck seemed to have arrived at the same time they had.

Their friends were Happy to see Cat and Robbie walk in hand and hand.


	7. It Will Be Okay

When they went in the six of them found a table and ordered some buffalo nuggets.

"Yay I love buffalo nuggets!" cat said excitedly

**Cat**

I love buffalo nuggets!

There so good!

They are like mini buffalos!

"Alright who's ready to get his party started? Starting the night off for us is Robbie Shapiro!" the MC told the crowd.

I then suddenly noticed Robbie wasn't sitting next to me, he was up on the stage.

"Hi everyone. I'm going to sing a song I wrote myself, that is about my beautiful girlfriend."

He looks so cute on the stage…

Wait?! What did he just say?!

Omg!

"Cat, want to help me sing it?"

Of course I will Robbie!

I walked onto the stage and kissed Robbie's cheek.

And we did exactly what you're thinking.

We sang I think your swell!

It was amazing, but it wasn't as good as the first time.

Robbie was amazing.

We walked off the stage together, feeling closer than ever.

After eating our buffalo nuggets it got late so Robbie drove me home.

The ride home was quite, until I broke the silence.

"Robbie. That was something you did for me tonight. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you for what he asked?" he asked

"For being such a great boyfriend. Your amazing and I'm just lucky enough to have you." I said as we pulled up to my house

"That's my job isn't it?"

I leaned in kissing him. Before we knew it we were making out.

This was the second time today.

He's the first guy I've ever made out with.

I happy he's the first.

Because I know I love him.

After a while we pulled away.

I got out of the car to go inside.

"Love you Cat!" Robbie screamed to me

"Love you too!" I responded walking inside.

**Narrator**

It was Monday, and Cat couldn't wait to get to school to show off her wonderful boyfriend.

Robbie had picked her up the next morning just like he had been doing for the year they had been dating.

They loved each other very much.

That day Cat and Robbie were closer than ever.

Holding hands, kissing, and hugging.

**Lunch**

Robbie had bought Cats lunch again.

She hated when he did that, so she kissed him every time he did for his payment.

Their friends loved how close they were getting, being they thought they would make the cutest couple for a while.

"Hey guys did you get the year book?" Tori asked excitedly as she ran up to them.

"Yeah. We didn't look in ours yet. Why?" Robbie asked

"You and Cat were voted cutest couple!"

Cat opened up her year book to the senior's page to see a picture of her and Robbie holding hands.

This made Cat happy, but it also made Cat sad because it made her think about how they were graduating in just a week.

She started to cry.

Robbie pulled her closer to him, whipping her tears.

"What's the matter Cat?"

"We are all going to be graduating soon. This made me think about how I'd probably never see you again after we graduate."

"Why would you think that? Wherever you go I'll go. I love you and will always be there for you through the ups and the downs." He said kissing her softly.

**The Next Day**

The next day Cat went over to Robbie's house after to school to hang out and talk.

"Hi Cat."

"Hey! So what do you want to do?" she asked

"Well…is making out an option?" he asked jokingly

"Robbie!" Cat said punching him lightly.

She actually did want to make out but she really just wanted to spend as much time as she could with him.

"Robbie I wanted to talk about…our future. What college did you apply for?"

"The V.E.A, Ventriloquist Experts Academy, in Columbia. What about you?"

"The Performing Arts College here in California." She said as tears filled up in her big brown eyes.

"Cat. Don't worry about a thing. Everything's going to be okay." He reassured her.

"Robbie! It's not! How can you be so sure! Don't you care about how our relationship will turnout once we graduate! Do you even care!" she scowled at him, crying historically.

They were sitting on the couch. He moved closer to her whipping her tears.

"I'm POSITIVE everything will be okay. I do care about our relationship."

"How are you positive everything will be okay?" she asked contradicting his word.

He reached into his pocket and took out a small pink velvet box.


	8. I Promise You

He held out the pink box and opened it slowly.

In it was a ring. It was silver with pink writing etched into it saying _I Love You Cat Valentine_.

"Oh my god…" Cat whispered, a tear streaming down her face.

"It's a promise ring." He told her

He took the ring and started to place it on her tiny little finger slowly.

"This will stand for me and you. I promise you, Caterina Valentine that I will be with you forever no matter which ways we part. I promise you, that will love you, care for you, and be there for you, until the day I die." He finished while firmly placing the ring on her finger.

She looked deep into his eyes then grabbing his hand, she felt something. Looking down she noticed he was wear a ring identical to hers but etched with blue words saying _I Love You Robbie Shapiro._

Cat looked up locking her eyes with his. They leaned in kissing passionately for a long time. This kiss wasn't like any other. They both new that this kiss meant that they really would be together forever.

"I love you Robbie." She said pulling away slowly.

"I love you too Cat."

**Monday**

They walked into school, his fingers intertwined with hers.

"I'll be right back." She said kissing him and skipping to her locker.

She walked up to Tori happier than ever.

"Did you and Robbie figure out what you're going to do?" Tori asked.

This question put a smile on Cats face from ear to ear.

"You tell me!" she said showing her hand to Tori.

"What am I looking fo…" her jaw dropped.

"Is that a promise ring?!" she asked

"Sure is!" Cat replied giggling. Then Robbie came over rapping his arms around Cat.

"Hello ladies."

Tori couldn't do anything but smile at the love birds standing in front of her.

Cat giggling like crazy turns to Robbie "I told her about the rings." She whispered in his ear, still giggling.

Robbie blushed, his face turning as red as her hair.

"Don't be embarrassed Robbie, I'm proud to say I'm going to be with you forever. I love you and I alw…" she was cut off by the bell.

"I love you too Cat." He said kissing her softly.

"You guys coming?" Tori asked starting to walk to their next class.

"Yeah in a minute." Robbie replied.

"Why did you tell her that?" Cat asked.

"So I could kiss my beautiful girlfriend." He said pulling her in as close as he could. She was giggling insanely.

He picked her up leaning in and kissing her.

Then the second bell rang.

"We better get to class!" he said grabbing her hand.

They ran through the halls together till they got to Sikowitz's class.

"Sorry we are late it wa…"

"Its ok. Tori told me you guys you guys were in the nurse about something." Sikowitz said, letting them take their seats.

Cat looked over at Tori mouthing _thank you._

Later that day when it was time to leave, Cat was upset because Robbie left early because he had a doctors appointment. So she drove herself home.

On the way home she couldn't stop thinking about her and Robbie and how they would be together forever.

She loved the sound of that.

She pulled up to a red light, then it turned green.

But however, the next red light she not see, being the fact she couldn't stop day dreaming.

When she came back to reality she noticed she was in the middle of an intersection.

Suddenly a red SUV speeds into the side of Cats car flipping it upside down.

**New Chapter coming soon! Don't worry! Youll have to see what happens next!**


	9. My Name Is Robbie

**Cat**

Beeps…beep…beep…

That's all I heard for hours.

I'm pretty sure I'm in the hospital.

"She's right in there…" I heard the nurse say.

Who was coming in? It was a boy about my age with curly black hair and glasses. He was kind of cute.

"Cat. Are you okay?" he asked rushing to my side.

"Who are you?" I asked

"What…?" he began to cry.

Did I know him or something? I felt terrible.

He ran out to the nurse. He was yelling at her.

All I heard was "why doesn't she know me?...What happened to her?...I love her!..."

And he came back in, grabbing my hand. It was weird, so I pulled away slightly. The nurse came back in pulling the young man to the side.

She whispered but I heard what she said.

"She won't remember you…it might take a few days… tell her your name…introduce yourself, and try to refresh her memory…she won't forget you forever."

And she walked out.

He came back to me and sat next to the bed.

"Hi…my name is Robbie…" he said just loud enough for me to hear.

"My name is Cat…I'm guessing we know each other well?"

"Very well." He replied able to put a smile on his face.

"The doctor told me that you will need to come home with me, being your parents are dead…and you need help to remember things…"

I remember that my parents died when I was ten, but that's it.

The next day I went home with Robbie just as he had said. I sat on the couch as he made some waffles with strawberries.

"This is my favorite! How did you know?" I asked

"I know everything about you."

"How? Who are you to me?" I asked as he sat next to me on the couch handing me my plate.

"The doctor told me not to tell you anything big, she told me to start with the small stuff" he said shoving waffle into his mouth.

"A few of our friends from school are coming to see you today." He continued.

Then the doorbell rang.

He put his plate on the coffee table and went out on the porch.

I could hear what he was saying from inside.

"Don't come on too strong…she can't remember much…not even me"

Then he came inside fallowed by four other kids my age.

I recognized a few. I pointed to the boy with nice hair "Andre?"

I pointed to the girl wearing black "Tori?" I pointed to the darker skinned boy "Beck?" and last pointed to the girl dressed in purple with long brown hair "Jade?"

They looked at me with sympathy in their eyes.

I didn't like that.

"I'm Tori, she's Jade, he's Beck, and he's Andre." The girl in purple spoke up.

She saw that I got upset.

"It's ok. At least you remembered our names." She said with a comforting grin on her face.

Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah! We go to Hollywood Arts together!" I said giggling.

They all smiled at me and gave me big hugs.

While we ate our waffles talking, I saw a ring on my finger.


	10. Remember Me

The ring was etched in pink writing.

It said _I Love You Cat Valentine._ I couldn't remember who gave it to me. I remember this person made me very happy.

I remember loving that person very much, but I couldn't put the pieces together so I continued on eating my waffles, listening to the funny stories my friends were telling me. I remembered each one of them.

When everyone left I helped Robbie clean up. After helping, I was feeling very tired.

"Is there any place I could take a nap?" I asked.

"Of course fallow me."

He took me up to a blue bedroom with posters of star wars on the walls and a puppet on the dresser.

I remember this room.

I remember loving this room, and thinking about how cute it was.

I hopped into the bed and shut the lamp off.

"Goodnight…" he whispered as he shut the door.

I was asleep instantly.

**Narrator **

Cat was fast asleep, until she had a night mare.

_She was in the car singing along to her favorite songs._

_Crash! She's blindsided and her car is flipped._

_She's in the hospital._

_She doesn't remember anything._

_She's now in a park._

_A boy with black curly hair and glasses shows up._

_He wraps his arms around her._

_She's back in the hospital._

_She can't breathe._

_The machine stops beeping._

Cat wakes up sweeting and out of breath.

She walked downstairs looking for Robbie, and then she saw him sound asleep on the couch. It was 3 in the morning.

"…Robbie…" she whispered tugging at him.

He woke up immediately.

"What's wrong Cat?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare…" she trailed off as she started to cry.

"It's ok Cat, I got you." He said wrapping him arms around her.

He then carried her up the stairs back into his bedroom just as he had done only a few nights before.

He placed her into the bed getting in next to her.

Without any hesitation she snuggled into him. Then realizing she turned over to the other side.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, apologizing for getting too close.

"It's ok…" he said pulling her back close to him.

She remembered this, but she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to the sweet smell of eggs and pork roll.

She walked downstairs curious about what was going on.

When she walked into the kitchen, Andre, Tori, Beck, and Jade we sitting at the table talking while Robbie was cooking breakfast.

"What's going on?" she asked peeking her head around he corner.

Robbie stopped what he was doing to greet her.

"Hi Cat…did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Com' on lil red. Sit and talk with us." Andre told her in a happy sort of way.

Robbie cam to the table and gave every one a plate and some forks and knives. Then put out the food.

They all ate and talked for hours.

When everyone left, Cat and Robbie sat down and watched tv.

It was quiet.

"Cat tell me what you remember." Robbie said trying to start a conversation.

"Well…I remember Tori and all them…I remember your room…I remember that my parents are dead… I remember the smell of the inside of your car…but…" she stopped.

"Cat…do you remember me at all…?" he asked desperately.

"...no…"

"Cat? How can you not remember me?" he said as a tear streamed down his face.

He turned back to the TV and flipped through the channels.

Suddenly, Cat noticed a silver ring on Robbie's finger.

**Sorry it's a short one but ill update another tonight! Promise!**


	11. Thank You

Cat tried to move in closer to get a better look at the ring but then Robbie shut the TV off and went upstairs, obviously upset.

So she turned the TV back on and watched Full House until 12:30pm.

She couldn't stop thinking about Robbie, and who he was to her.

So she went upstairs and into his bedroom to find him sleeping in his bed.

She looked all over for his ring but it was nowhere to be found.

She figured she would have to wait until morning.

She woke up nice and early because she needed to think things over. Then Robbie walked through the front door.

She didn't even know he had left, or that he was up for the same reason she was.

He walked into the living room with a bag and came over to where Cat was now standing, in her pink tank top and hello kitty pants.

He went over taking a red teddy bear, a box of chocolates, and a red rose out of the bag.

"Robbie…what is all this for?"

"It's to say sorry for getting so upset. I should be being a little bit more sensitive to your situation."

"It's ok Robbie. I just don't understand why you can't just tell me who you are to me."

"I would. It's just if I do…I'm afraid you will think differently then you did before…" he said handing her the box of chocolates.

In that slight moment she saw it. She saw the silver ring etched in blue letters saying _I Love You Robbie Shapiro._ And in that half a second she remembered everything. As if she never got into that car accident.

"But I already know."

"Wha…" he was cut off.

Cat leaned in kissing him passionately.

And in that moment everything came back.

He pulled away hugging her as tight as he could.

"It's nice to have you back." He whispered into her ear.

Cat was now crying into his chest.

"I love you Robbie. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for caring about me. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much. You're amazing. You're the reason I didn't forget everything forever. You're the reason I'm still alive. That whole time I was unconscious in the hospital I kept on thinking about how I needed to fight through it. I needed to do it for you. I love you Robbie."

"I love you too Cat. When I got that phone call…I knew how to react. You want to know why? Because the love of my life was in trouble and no one was stopping me."

They sat there kissing and holding each other close.

**Later That Day**

It rained a lot that day.

So they stayed in their pajamas and snuggled watching movies all day.

They watched at least 6 movies.

It was now 11:00pm and cat was asleep on Robbie's chest.

**Robbie**

She was beautiful.

I loved everything about her.

She was sound asleep; she was so peaceful, like an angel.

I was so happy she remembered. I loved her so much.

I was tired, but I'd rather stay up and watch her sleep other then get some shut eye myself.

I couldn't do it. I fell asleep.

**Narrator/Monday**

It was the last day of school and everyone was excited.

Cat and Robbie walked in together, but happier than usual.

Robbie had given cat a piggy back ride into school.

Everyone was happy to see cat back to normal.

"Lil red! How ya'll feelin?" Andre asked

"Great!" Cat replied giggling, jumping off Robbie's back.

"Hey." Robbie said grabbing Cats hip and pulling her in.

She giggled insanely, putting her hands around his neck.

"Whaty?" she replied cutely.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go on a date tonight. Baby gulf and ice cream?"

"Yes!" she said kissing him and grabbing his hand as the bel;l rang.

"wait! We cant kiss some more?" Robbie asked

"No! we can't have a fake excuse every time we are late to class!" she replied as they walked into Sikowitz's class.


	12. Kissing In The Rain

**Just to let you guys know it is the last week of school. In the last chapter I accidently wrote last day instead of week.**

The day seemed to go by faster than usual.

It was now 6:00pm and Robbie was getting ready to pick Cat up for their date.

He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue button down shirt, and he even straightened his hair for Cat.

Before going to her house to pick her up he stopped at the store to get a pink rose for Cat.

Then he went to go pick her up.

He knocked on the door. "Come in!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

When he walked in he sat down on the couch and waited for her to come downstairs.

And when she did Robbie couldn't believe his eyes.

She looked more beautiful than ever.

She was wearing a white skirt, with a cute pink tank top and light pink high heels.

Her hair was straightened with her sides pulled back with a pink ribbon in her hair.

**Cat**

Wow.

Robbie looks so hot right now.

I can't believe he straightened his hair for me.

He's so sweet.

I wonder if he notices I didn't wear makeup for him.

**Robbie**

Oh my god.

She's so beautiful.

I'm so happy she didn't wear makeup, she looks so much better without it.

**Narrator**

They stood there starring at each other in admiration for a little while.

Then Robbie walked up her grabbing her hips and pulling her in.

"Caterina Valentine. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life."

Cat blushed, putting her hands around his neck and running them through his hair.

"Thank you Robbie. You're so sweet. I love your hair, but you didn't have to do that for me. I love you just the way you are."

"I know. But I figured this night needed to be extra special. Being that said I have a surprise for you." He said slipping the rose in between them.

She sniffed it, and smiled.

"Thanks Robbie!" she said leaning in and kissing him.

He pulled away. "Save it for later. I have something fun planned for tonight." He told her kissing her softly one last time and grabbing her hand.

They walked out the door and into his car.

The car ride was long.

"I thought the baby gulfing place was close by?" she asked.

"It was but we're not going to the one around here."

"Then which on are we going to?"

"You'll see."

They finally got there.

The baby gulfing place was right on the beach and right next door to a cute ice cream polar.

"Oh Robbie!"

Cat was excited that her boyfriend did all this for her.

They walked up to the stand they got there gulf clubs and gulf balls.

Cat wasn't good at baby gulfing.

"Let me help you." Robbie said wrapping his arms around her and helping her hit the ball.

Cat giggled as he helped her swing. It was a hole in one.

Cat ended up beating him badly.

"I'm sorry Robbie." She said upset she had beaten her boyfriend.

"It's ok I'm not mad, I'm happy you won, now come on. Let's go get some ice cream."

Robbie got a chocolate cone and Cat got strawberry in a cup with rainbow sprinkles.

They sat on the beach eating their ice creams talking watching the sunset.

Cat giggled.

"What's so funny?" Robbie asked.

"You have ice cream on your cheek. Let me get it." She said leaning in and kissing his cheek, and slightly licking the ice cream off.

"Yummy." she said pulling away.

They sat by the water as the sun set.

Robbie looked over at Cat as she watched the sky.

Then she looked over at him, their eyes locked.

He leaned in kissing her. She kissed him back.

He moved his hand towards her hips, her hands on his cheeks.

Then all of the sudden a rain drop fell on their faces, making them both pull away and look up.

It started to drizzle, but then it came down harder.

They got up and ran off the beach. It was very dark out and they couldn't find the car.

They were standing in the middle of the street, wen Robbie turned to her grabbing her hips, a little lower than usual, and pulled her close.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as Robbie picked her up kissing her passionately.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he spun her about she looked up as he was spinning her and put arms out high and giggled like crazy she looked back down and kissed him again, it was now down pouring.

He set her down, intertwining their fingers and they walked to the car.


	13. Red Fingertips

**Tuesday**

Cat and Robbie both stayed home from school together, being both of them were sick from kissing in the rain the night before.

So Robbie stayed at Cats house the night before being they didn't get home until midnight.

Yes they did sleep together but nothing happened being they were both tired and didn't feel so well.

So today they cuddled and watched movies.

"Robbie the doctor said we have to take this medicine every hour."

"Uggggh…ok" he said reluctantly opening his mouth up wide, letting her put the spoonful of purple goo in in his mouth.

"I know I don't like it either but we don't want to be sick for graduation." She said kissing his cheek and smiling.

**Cat**

I didn't want to be sick for graduation and didn't want Robbie to be either.

I wanted something to happen either before graduation or during it.

I want Robbie to do something, and if he doesn't do it before graduation I'm going to do it myself, during graduation.

Graduation was on Friday witch was in only 3 days away.

I can't believe it's coming so soon.

**Robbie**

Cat is so cute. Even when she's sick.

I wonder what she's thinking about. I'm thinking about her

I wonder if she's thinking about me.

I love her so much.

I don't know what we are going to do after graduation.

She thinks I do but I don't.

We will be far away from each other.

I'm so confused.

But I love her so much.

I looked at her.

We were both cuddling on the couch watching SpongeBob.

She was asleep.

So I turned the TV down a little and brushed my hand across her forehead moving her hair off her face.

Then I closed my eyes.

**Wednesday**

Cat and Robbie walked into school together and went to their usual classes.

They were now at lunch.

Cat was late and Robbie didn't know where she was.

Suddenly he saw her standing with a tall muscular boy in the parking lot.

"I told you I have a boyfriend and we love each other very much!" Cat yelled

"Well I bet he's not as good looking as I am now is he!?" He yelled back

"You know what you're right."

Robbie's heart dropped.

"He is way hotter then you are!" she screamed, Robbie feeling relieved.

Robbie walked up to the two of them.

"Is this guy giving you a problem?" Robbie asked grabbing her hand.

"Yeah. He won't leave me alone. He asked me out and I said no and now he won't stop stalking me."

"This is your boyfriend? Wow Cat I didn't think you were that desperate. You're such a loser." The boy said making Cat start to cry.

"What did you just say?" Robbie asked madder than ever.

"You heard me…" the boy was cut off when Robbie punched him square in the face.

"No one talks to my girlfriend like that!"

They walked back to their lunch table.

"Robbie that was amazing! Thank you so much for sticking up for me like that. I don't know what I would do without you." She said kissing him.

He put his one arm around her waist scooting her closer to him.

"That's my job. I would never let anyone ever talk to my beautiful girlfriend like that…but am I that much of a loser?"

"Of course not! You are sweetest, hottest guy I know. You are not a loser Robbie Shapiro!"

"Thanks Cat." He said kissing her and pulling her close.

The rest of the day went on like it normally did, until after school when everyone was at Nozu.

The muscular guy who bothered Cat earlier to day showed up with two other big guys and dragged Robbie out back.

Cat fallowed them screaming. "STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

When they got outside Cat tried pulling at one of guys arms, so he grabbed her holding her back, making her watch the two boys fight her boyfriend.

"NO! Robbie!"

She screamed closing her eyes. The boy holding her squeezed her arms harder making her open her eyes.

One of the two boys threw the first punch, Robbie saw it coming so her ducked out of the way hitting the boy in the jaw.

The other boy came charging at Robbie knocking him on his back and hitting his head on the concrete. He was out cold.

The boys ran off. The boy holding Cat threw her to the ground leaving her in tears.

She quickly crawled over to Robbie who laying on the ground.

She gently lifted his head, when she noticed blood on her fingertips.

"HELP! SOMEONE CALL 911!" she screamed. No one answered she quickly grabbed her phone dialing 911.

"Hello? We need help…my boyfriend got…beat up…his head is bleeding…he is unconscious. Come quick." She hung up sitting there next to Robbie crying.


	14. Peperoni and Crackers

The ambulance came pretty quick.

Cat went in the ambulance with them as they sped to the hospital.

Cat was in hysterics in the waiting room.

The doctor came out. "Cat Valentine? Robbie is doing well just a slight concussion, but he will make full recovery by tomorrow morning."

Cat was relieved.

She walked into his room and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"…Hi Robbie…" she whispered.

"Hi beautiful."

She managed to put a small grin on her face but then looked at his cuts and bruises and started to cry.

"Its okay Cat." He said grabbing her hand.

"No it's not. I feel like this is my fault. Robbie I'm so sorry." She said crying into his chest.

"Cat it isn't your fault. I did what any normal guy would do for his girlfriend. Even though other guys might not have a girlfriend as beautiful as you, I need to fight for you. No one treats my Cat like that. You are too special to be harmed or miss treated. I love you."

She picked her head up kissing him.

"Robbie I love you too. You're so amazing, and so good to me. I really don't know what I would do without you. I am never letting you go." She said kissing him again.

The night was long.

Cat stayed overnight with Robbie in the hospital.

**Thursday**

Robbie and Cat left the hospital this morning, after Robbie took his medications.

They went into school late.

"Where have you guys been?" Tori asked.

"In the hospital." Robbie replied.

"Why?"

"Because I have the best boyfriend ever!" Cat answered kissing Robbie.

"This guy was being really mean to Cat so I punched him in the face and then later that night him and his friends took me and Cat to the back of Nozu and beat me up. I only had a minor concussion." Robbie said answering Tori's question.

Later that day Cat and Robbie were at the park lying on the grass next to each other staring at the clouds.

"Robbie what's going to happen after we graduate?" Cat asked looking over at him.

He intertwined his fingers with her and looked in her big brown eyes.

"Don't worry about that Cat. My love for you is too strong to separate us. We_ will_ be together forever. He kissed her forehead then looked back up to the sky and so did she.

**Cat**

Does he really think that.

I love him and I do want to be with him forever, but how.

I know exactly how.

And I'm pretty sure that if he's not going to do it I will.

Usually the guys do it, but it's more romantic when the girl does it.

I'm going to do it. I'm scared.

I looked over at him.

Should I do it tomorrow? During graduation? I think I will.

That way I'll have time to think about whether or not I'm going crazy.

I looked over at him.

He's so cute.

"I love you Robbie…" I whispered kissing him softly and looking back up.

"I love you too…"

After a while Robbie drove me home.

I didn't want him to leave so I invited him in for some snacks.

We walked inside and put our stuff down.

Then I walked to the counter and started to put together some peperoni and crackers.

Robbie then came up from behind me and grabbing my hips.

I love when he does that. It's so hot.

I giggled. When I finished I turned around and kissed him handing him the plate of food.

We walked over to the couch and turned the TV on.

When Robbie had to leave he gave me a big hug and kiss fallowed by an 'I love you' he left.

I don't want graduation to come.

No wait I do.

No I don't.

YES I do!

What I need to do is important.

But it will change our lives forever.


	15. This is it

**Thursday Night**

**Robbie**

I just got home.

I love Cat, but I'm really not sure what I'm going to do.

Graduation is tomorrow night.

I want to be with her forever, but…

I GOT AN IDEA!

I opened up my laptop and typed in 'College of Performing Arts in California'.

That's when I did it.

I applied for the college Cat was going to.

She'll be so happy. Now all I have to do is send in a video.

I'll get in.

I am amazing at playing guitar and writing songs.

**Cat**

I've been practicing all night for graduation.

As soon as it gets loud, but not too loud, I'll do it.

I just hope it works.

I feel asleep.

**Friday/Narrator**

It was graduation day.

The actual graduation ceremony wasn't until later after school.

But everyone still showed up well dressed and excited.

Cat was wearing a pretty light pink dress with white high heels and her hair curled with a pink ribbon.

Robbie was wearing a nice pair of white jeans a light pink button down shirt, to match his girlfriend, and a nice pair of dress shoes.

They looked so cute together walking in to Hollywood Arts.

"Cat. I have a surprise for you." He told her reaching into his bag and pulling out an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

Cat opened the envelope slowly, afraid of what it may reveal.

As she scanned the piece of paper a tear rolled down her cheek and smile grew on her face.

"Robbie! You're amazing! You applied to The Performing Arts College here for me? Giving up you dream? Why would you do that?" she asked feeling bad for him.

"Cat you don't understand. Being with you is my dream and it always has." He said grabbing her hips and pulling her close.

He whipped the tear and she hugged him tightly.

She smiled looking up and kissed his cheek.

**Cat**

This is it.

Only a few more hours until graduation.

I'm going to do it today.


	16. Graduation

**Cat**

This is it.

Everyone is getting dressed into their caps and gowns.

Our school was very creative so we picked our own color, mine pink of course.

I'm so nervous.

What if I chicken out?

No I can't.

I'm so scared and sad.

I think I'm going to cry.

I started to cry.

Robbie came up to me and hugged me.

"It's okay Cat. Everything will be fine." He said kissing me and going to get his cap and gown.

He's right everything will be okay.

Everyone was setting up bleachers on the stage for all of us to sit on.

Me and Robbie get to sit next to each other, thank god.

If we didn't I don't think my plan would have ever worked.

It was time.

We were sitting on the stage waiting patiently as parents and teachers filled the auditorium.

I'm nervous.

Robbie could tell so he grabbed my hand, I squeezed it tightly.

The lights dimmed, and the principle walked up onto the stage and tapped the microphone.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Hollywood Arts graduation ceremony for our class of 2013!" he spoke.

My heart was pounding, I looked over to Robbie he was nervous to.

I leaned in kissing him. We broke apart when the principle started to call the names of our fellow classmates.

It took a while to get to us.

"Tori Vega." He said as she walked onto the stage shaking hands and taking her paper.

"Andre Harris" there goes Andre.

"Beck Oliver" almost there.

"Jade West" here we go.

"Robbie Shapiro" and he went.

"Cat Valentine" here I go.

I walked up on the stage took my paper and shook hands.

Then I quickly took my seat next to Robbie.

There was only a few people that needed to be called up after me.

I was going to do it.

This will either change our lives forever or terribly ruin mine.

I'm nervous.

What if it doesn't work out.

The last person walked onto the stage.

"Robbie I need to ask you something."

"Cat right now?"

"Yes it's very important."

The crowd started to clap.

Here it goes.

The moment I've been waiting for.

The moment that will change my life.

I was going to do it. Right now.

Without thinking, I did it.

"Robbie will you marry me?"

**That's it! How did you guys like it? Do you like the ending? I was thinking it would be better to leave it as a cliff hanger.(aka Robbie says yes) lol I was gonna add that but I think this is good!**


End file.
